


a bad town for such a pretty face

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“God, your face,” she whispered. “Close your eyes.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bad town for such a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Brielle and also this [gif](https://45.media.tumblr.com/73f650e4703735e3560a4e8ec6d316b6/tumblr_nzucorwJD61uar16uo1_500.gif). Thanks. Title is from by [Kill of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DevdAqoVj9U) by Gin Wigmore.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Iris asked, the hint of a smirk on her lips as she slowly undressed.

Barry didn’t respond - _couldn’t_ respond - as he tried to get his breathing under control, watching her and gripping their bedsheets. He felt his face heat up at her comment and forced himself not to look away from her.

“I’m serious, Barry. You’re really pretty.” She tossed the shirt on top of the pile of his clothes that he’d just discarded in the middle of their room and unzipped her skirt. “And I know some men get insecure about being called pretty instead of handsome, but they don’t realize that one doesn’t negate the other.”

He barely swallowed a whimper as she climbed onto their bed, still in her underwear, maneuvering so that she’d be kneeling over his bare chest.

“God, your face,” she whispered. “Close your eyes.”

Barry obeyed.

Immediately he felt the pads of her fingers brush against his eyelashes. “I don’t think you realize how many people would kill for these lashes, so full and long. Your eyes are gorgeous as is but your lashes make the green pop.” Her fingers trailed away from his lashes and lightly down his cheeks as she continued talking. “And your skin, the way your freckles show up in the summer, the way you color when you’re embarrassed or flustered. So pretty.”

He couldn’t help himself; he whispered her name. “Iris.”

“Shhh.” Her fingers began tracing his lips. “When we’re out together sometimes it takes all of my self control not to kiss you because I can’t stop thinking about your mouth. Your lips are such a sweet shade of pink and I know how they feel against me...”

Barry had to clench the sheets below him tighter when he felt Iris grab both sides of his face. She shifted, leaning down to press her lips firmly against his. His lips parted as her tongue pushed between them, brushing against his quickly before she completely pulled away.

He gasped, unable to follow her as she pulled away due to the hold she still had on his head. He felt her steady breath near his ear as she spoke again.

“You always look pretty, Barry Allen, but you're even prettier when you let me take you apart.”


End file.
